Eren ¿Card Captor?
by Akari Walker
Summary: Una llave que guarda un gran secreto, guardianes dispuestos a proteger a su dueño, magia, enemigos ¿Que tiene que ver Eren en todo esto? entra y descúbrelo xD Eren x Levi


**Eren ¿Card Captor?**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de SNK y SCC pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solamente los tome prestados para divertirnos un poco.

 **Capítulo 1: "Una vieja llave"**

La ciudad de Tokio localizada en el centro-este de la isla de Honshu, un lugar con secretos y misterios en sus calles, en cada esquina, en cada persona una historia diferente que contar… y esta noche no era la excepción.

Dos figuras encapuchadas corrían a gran velocidad entre la multitud, perdiéndose entre las luces y la locura de aquella ciudad, ¿Su objetivo? Buscar el lugar más alto que les permitiera reconocer la tierra que estaban pisando por primera vez y sobre todo buscarlo a él.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado! - dijo uno de ellos, sus rasgos vagamente podían apreciarse por debajo de la capucha negra que lo cubría.

-Tsk – respondió su acompañante

-Je, Admiro tu entusiasmo – su actitud poco lo impresionaba ya a estas alturas - pero ahora debemos subir a la torre…solo así lo encontraremos.

-Llevamos años buscándolo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

-Porque esta vez debemos hacerlo, sobre todo… porque mi magia no podrá alimentarte por siempre… - Había un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras… impotencia ¿Tal vez?-

-No es tu culpa baka – desvía la mirada – aún con esa cara de niño te estas poniendo viejo.

-Me… ¿Me estas animando? – preguntó sorprendido

\- ¡Urusai! Subamos de una buena vez

-¡Hai!

 ****Casa de los Jaeger****

-¡Ya déjame Mikasa!- corría un chico escaleras abajo tratando de escapar de su hermana adoptiva.

-Tienes chueco el uniforme, Eren – Esta corría mucho más rápido que él, por lo que no le fue difícil tumbarlo en el último escalón.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Nunca ha importado!¡Esto es acoso!

Un hombre adulto con gafas apreciaba la triste escena desde la cocina, todos los días eran iguales. Si tan solo su difunta esposa estuviera ahí para detener a ese par de monstruos.

-¿Qué habré hecho mal Carla?- Preguntaba al pequeño retrato que estaba en la alacena.

-¡Ya quítate de encima!

-¡Eren!¡Mikasa! –Llamando su atención -¿Realmente estarán bien solos?-

-No te preocupes papá estaremos…bien- respondió con dificultad escapando de Mikasa quien ya había cumplido su cometido arreglando su uniforme.

-No se preocupe yo cuídate de Eren- respondió Mikasa

-Suspiró aún incrédulo a esas palabras- Solo serán un par de semanas mientras voy a este congreso de médicos en Londres, no los dejaría solos sino fuera algo realmente importante – dijo tomando su maletín- Hannes vendrá dos veces por semana para cerciorarse que todo esté en orden, hagan sus tareas, laven su ropa y sobre todo traten de llevarse bien.

-¡Lo haremos!-respondió la pelinegra.

-No puedo asegurar nada- murmuro el chico.

-Eren casi lo olvidaba- parándose en seco frente al umbral de la puerta- quiero que guardes esto hasta mi regreso.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una vieja llave? -Respondió confundido- ¿Es la llave del sótano?

-No exactamente, esta llave abre más de una puerta si sabes cómo usarla y puede cerrar más de una vida sino lo sabes…-había amargura en sus palabras y a pesar de ello, no dudó en colocar aquel colgante en el cuello del menor- y ahora te pertenece-

-¿Estás seguro que no solo es la llave del sótano?- examinándola- No se ve nada especial.

-Que no…

-Doctor Jaeger el taxi lo está esperando-

-Gracias Mikasa, Eren después de que regrese te mostraré lo que he estado ocultándote, hasta entonces no la pierdas de vista un solo momento…

-Creo que Mikasa puede cuidarse sola padre, después de todo ya no somos unos niños.

-¿Eh? No me refería a Mikasa, bueno también, no… me refiero a que debes cuidar esta llave ¿entendido?, te aseguro que abre más que una simple puerta-y dicho esto se marchó.

 ****Segundos después****

-¡Eren vamos tarde a la escuela!

\- ¡Que!¡No de nuevo!- guardo la llave bajo su camisa de uniforme, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron –

En cada paso que daba sentía como el frio metal hacía contacto con su piel desnuda, ¿Por qué sería tan importante esa llave? ¿Acaso lo estaba probando? Ya era un joven de casi 17 años que tendría que adquirir responsabilidades, pero ¿probarlo con una llave? ¡Era hasta ridículo!

 ****Escuela Shingeki****

-Hola Eren-

-Hola Marco ¡Qué gusto verte! –Se paró en seco –La cara de caballo no está contigo ¿verdad?

-A decir verdad…-

-¿A quien llamas cara de caballo? Enano

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-No de nuevo…Hola Mikasa- Saludó Marco.

-¿Mikasa? Como ¿Mikasa está aquí? – dijo Jean Ignorando por completo a Eren -¿Quieres sentarte junto a mí?

-Me sentaré al lado de Eren-

-Pero… hay un asiento libre justo aquí…

-No- Mirada gélida

 ****En ese preciso momento****

-Todos tomen sus asientos que la clase va a comenzar-

-¡Si Rico Sensei!

-Antes que nada quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Qué? ¿Un nuevo? ¿A mitad de año? ¿Debe ser un cerebrito?- eran los comentarios dentro del salón.

-¡Silencio! – Se aclaró la garganta -Pasa por favor no seas tímido y preséntate a la clase.

Un chico de piel blanca y cabello rubio entró al salón parecía muy nervioso…

-Mi nombre es Armin Arlert y espero seamos muy buenos amigos- reverencia

-Como bien dijo su nombre es Armin Arlert vino de Londres hace un par de días, tiene muy buenas calificaciones por lo que no tendrá ningún problema en adaptarse a la escuela, espero sean amables con él y le muestren la ciudad.

-¡Hai!

-Veamos a donde te sentaras…ya sé haremos unos cambios, Mikasa ¿Podrías sentarte a la par de Jean? y Armin toma el lugar de Mikasa, creo que tu compañía podría serle muy útil a Eren, sus calificaciones no fueron nada favorables en el último semestre.

-Hola me llamo Eren, Eren Jaeger.

-Mi nombre es Armin…-

Las clases terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ambos chicos congeniaron perfectamente, por lo que Eren se ofreció a acompañar a Armin hasta su casa. No fue tarea fácil ya que Mikasa insistía en ir con ellos, pero finalmente lo lograron o eso creían ellos.

-Y bien esta es mi casa…

-¡Woow! ¿Pero qué dices? Esto es una mansión. ¿Vives con tus padres?

-¿Mis padres? No ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo…

-Ya veo, lo siento mucho.

-Mmm no te preocupes, vivo con mi abuelo pero por cuestiones de salud se quedó en Inglaterra. He venido junto a Isabel nuestra ama de llaves y mi gato Riva… Levi mi gato Levi.

-Tienes una mascota, ¡eso es genial!

-Es un poco testarudo pero le caerás bien, ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro

-¡Eren no puedes!- Dijo Mikasa saliendo de los arbustos

-Mikasa ¿Pero qué haces aquí? te dije que nos dejaras solos.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes Eren, tú también puedes venir Mikasa

-Será en otra ocasión Armin, tengo algo pendiente que hablar con mi hermana ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡Seguro!

 ****Una vez fuera de vista****

-Ya estoy en casa, Levi-

-Vaya, tardaste mucho en venir-

-No fue mi culpa hice algunos amigos en el camino- respondía el aludido tranquilamente-

-Tsk Otros mocosos como tú seguramente- contestaba un gato recostado en el sofá, era negro con unas pequeñas alas y una cola risada.

-Posiblemente, sin embargo hoy conocí a alguien muy interesante, realmente muy interesante...-sonrió finalmente.

 ****Continuará ****

 **Hola a todos! Años de no pasar por aquí xD pues les cuento un poco esta historia la tenía ya hace algunos meses pero ahora con el estreno de la segunda temporada de SCC la llama ha vuelto a revivir y por eso me he animado a publicarla xD.**

 **Sé que estoy algo oxidada pues hace mucho que no escribo, espero les guste está loca historia ;) ¿reviews?**

 **Por cierto no creen que Levi se parece mucho a Spinel xD**


End file.
